The invention relates to mechanical switches in general, and more particularly to improvements in switches of the type wherein a pushbutton must be depressed in order to change the condition of the switch from open to closed or vice versa.
A mechanical switch of the type to which the present invention pertains is disclosed in Swiss Pat. No. 650 618. A drawback of the patented switch is that the light source behind the pushbutton is not associated with a reflector. The patented switch merely comprises a diffusor for radiation which issues from the light source and this does not suffice to facilitate the detection of signals which are to be transmitted by the light source. Another drawback of the patented switch is that the insertion of a light source into the housing of the switch is a complex and time-consuming operation. Thus, it is necessary to install the light source in a first step and to thereupon install the pushbutton in a next-following second step.
Commonly owned U.S. Pat. No. 4,507,528 to Vogel et al. discloses a pilot lamp wherein a pushbutton carries a reflector for a light source in the housing of the pilot lamp. The reflector is engaged by a membrane which is installed in the housing. The latter further confines a switching member which is coaxial with and surrounds the envelope of the light source. The parts of the patented switch must be machined or otherwise formed with a high degree of precision in order to avoid excessive tolerances which could affect the operation of the switch.